Redefining Perfection
by Cullens.The.Pack.And.Me.Love
Summary: She had become an obsession. No doubt about it. Randy Orton was hooked. He had to have her. As far as he was concerned, she was his. Randy Orton/OC/John Morrison. Rated M for strong sexual content in later chapters and strong language.
1. Obsession

**Hey guys,**

**So this is the start of my second wrestling fic. I know I haven't updated my other one in a while but the ideas aren't coming. This one they are bashing me in the head. So basically I want you to tell me if you think I should continue this. And enjoy :). **

**Also I told the truth before. Randy ain't to nice in this one :). **

**Erm...there is a picture on my profile of Parker but obviously she'd be shorter. Apart from that though there's nothing else to say but enjoy. **

**Oh...REVIEW!**

**Much Love,**

**Me :).  
**

* * *

Redefining Perfection

Chapter 1 - Obsession

She had become an obsession. No doubt about it. Randy Orton was hooked. He had to have her. As far as he was concerned she was his.

Cody and Ted were sitting at the table munching on their food after the hard match they'd just competed in. They were chatting about something but Randy was damned if he knew what. No he was to busy watching her.

"John."

"What?"

"I love you."

"That was random."

"But it's true."

"In a relationship that's normally a good thing Parker."

"I know."

The couple lapsed into silence as the man continued to focus on the monitor and the girl watched the man.

Parker was stretched out across a couch with her head in John's lap. Her chocolate coloured hair was splayed out some of it tumbling down John's legs and her caring lively brown eyes were watching him carefully.

"John.."

"Yes Parker?"

"You'll win."

John Henningan, or Morrison as he went by in the WWE, looked down at the beautiful face of the girl resting in his lap. Her flawless skin was the colour of a coffee containing an unusually large amount of milk. Her bright eyes looked up at him intensely and her mouth was stretched into a smile that lit up her whole face. She was such a loving person John could imagine life without her bubbly presence anymore.

"How do you know?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because you're the most bestest awesomest wrestler ever." She replied lightly.

John cracked a smile. "Well I am The Friday Night Delight." He cockily announced to her.

She giggled and leaned up to kiss him. Randy Orton felt sick.

A wave of nausea overcame him as he watched her soft plump lips touch those of John Morrison. She had turned him down for John Morrison? Well that just wasn't going to fly. Randy got everything he wanted and he wanted her.

His scowl deepened as Johns tongue slid into her perfect mouth. His arms supporting her small frame. 'That should be me!' Randy internally fumed.

A year ago this new diva had joined the WWE. Eight months ago Randy had asked her on a date. It had meant nothing then. Maybe she would have been a one night stand, if she hadn't turned him down. Now he wanted her all to himself. Six months ago she had started dating the cocky, arrogant John Morrison. That just made him want her more.

Randy was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard her light, happy giggle burst from her lips. His eyes followed her as she grinned widely and stood up, pulling up her boyfriend. Oh yeah. Randy wanted her bad.

"Good luck." Parker said softly kissing her boyfriend slowly and barely letting their lips touch.

"You're such a cock tease Parker." John muttered against his girlfriends mouth.

A giggle burst from Parker's lips as she swung herself round and pulled up John behind her. She loved John. He was, to her, perfection.

"Well if you win there's victory sex in it for you." She whispered in his ear, standing on tip toes to do so.

Parker wasn't the tallest of people, in fact she was about five foot two. Her boyfriend raised his eyebrows and leaned down to meet her.

Sneakily looking across the room before speaking he muttered quickly, "And what if I don't win?"

Parker smirked cheekily. She knew the answer. If he didn't win they'd have 'I'm sorry you didn't win baby let me take your mind off it' sex.

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you." She whispered back before winking and turning away. "I'm going to get ready for my match."

John smiled to himself as he watcher her skip off. 'Damn.' He thought, 'DAMN!'

Parker got changed into her ring gear thinking of John all the while. It was the pay-per-view before the draft and she knew she was going to RAW. That much was set up. John was staying on SmackDown. It wouldn't be the same. Strolling towards the gorilla position she sighed and leaned against the wall, watching Johns match on the monitor. She really didn't want to leave him.

It was touch and go for a minute but then John hit Starship Pain. It was all over. When John finally got out of the camera's view he ran and kissed her. Picking her up and spinning her round as he went. Parker laughed as the butterflies attacked her stomach. John put her down and threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Babe how awesome am I?" He asked.

She giggled again. "The awesomest."

He chewed on some gum as he pulled her into a hug. Parker was hyper and overly happy, but then she always was around John. The moment she was adoring so much ended though with a couple of arrogant words from an annoying idiot.

Randy watched as Parker stared intently at her boyfriends match on the monitor in the gorilla position. He glared at the John Morrison on the monitor. He should be receiving that attention from Parker. Not fucking John Morrison.

"Randy man you have to snap out of this obsession!" Ted snapped drawing Randy's attention back to his stable mates.

"Yeah, come on Randy she's with Morrison." Cody added.

"She's coming to RAW though." Randy muttered.

"So?" Ted asked.

"She's fair game." Randy replied.

"Dude she's not going to break up with Morrison." Cody said eying his leader suspiciously.

"Oh I don't expect her too." Randy replied grinning a little evilly for the other legacy members liking.

A scowl crossed Randy's face and Cody and Ted turned to see Parker giggling as she was spun around by her boyfriend. Randy stood up and the boys followed on instinct.

"Babe how awesome am I?" Randy heard John Morrison ask.

The cute giggle Randy was so attached to flowed from Parker's lips. "The awesomest." She replied.

Jealousy swept over Randy as Morrison pulled her into another hug. He should be having those happy moments with her not John 'the asshole' Morrison.

"Full of yourself much Morrison?" He asked keeping his superior smirk in place like always.

Parker span round and her eyes landed on the one person in the WWE she couldn't stand. Randy Fucking Orton. John clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on her.

"As opposed to what? You? Please spare me the laughs." Parker spat.

"Ooh feisty. I like that." Randy smirked taking a step towards her.

John moved forwards, "Back off Orton." He threatened.

"Or what?" Randy asked stepping up so they were toe to toe.

Parker got a little worried and attempted to pull John back. "Don't John he's not worth it." She muttered.

John glared at Randy, flicked his eyes to his girlfriends worried face and then nodded, stepping back.

"That's pathetic. Your girlfriend doesn't even think you can take me." Orton taunted as they turned to walk away.

John span round and Parker followed suit grabbing his hand. "I don't think he needs to prove he can take you. I know he can." She threw back.

Natalya's music hit as the men continued their stare down. "John." Parker said tugging his hand.

"John I have to go." He turned to look at her.

She smiled and pecked him on the lips. "Please don't get into a fight outnumbered." She said softly, before turning and running out to the ring as her music hit.

During the match all Parker could think about was John. She couldn't really focus on beating the crap out of her opponents. Thankfully her tag partner Natalya seemed to notice this and did most of the work.

"What was with you?" Asked Nattie as they made their way up the ramp after their victory.

"I'm just worried John has started a fight with Orton." She whispered back.

Nattie looked down at her best friend. "Trust me. It wouldn't be John that started it."

Parker's face spoke for her as they stepped behind the curtain. Catering was nearly full what with everyone wanting to see the main match, Undertaker vs. CM Punk, but Parker couldn't see John anywhere, or Orton and his cronies.

She swept through catering worry blossoming in her stomach and made her way through the deserted halls of the arena. Frantically she searched around even checking the parking lot but she couldn't find anything. Not a trace of any of them. As she walked back into the arena completely beside herself with worry by this point she spotted Orton, his puppets following him as usual, and a wave of anger overcame her.

"What the hell have you done with him?!"

Randy heard the angry yet angelic voice and felt her small hand on his large muscles trying to pull him around. She couldn't but he'd gladly oblige and move himself.

"I don't know what your talking about." Randy replied feigning innocence.

"Oh don't give me that shit Orton. You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about." She spat venomously.

He bent towards her and whispered, "Prove it."

Glaring into her large brown eyes he could almost see her become intimidated. He smirked to himself as she tried to pass off bravery.

"Where the fuck is he Orton?" She asked although as the anger disappeared she was becoming more scared and intimidated.

"I. Don't. Know."

"Your fucking lying."

He laughed rather sadistically. Parker found herself suddenly very aware of Cody and Ted blocking her exit as well as the size difference between these three men and her.

"Do you hear that boys?" Asked Randy, "I'm lying." He mimicked Parker.

Her face hardened and she glared at him. 'And he wonders why I turned his arrogant arse down.' She thought.

Orton took a step closer to her and Parker took a step back bumping into a wall. Smirking evilly Randy put his arms either side of her body blocking an escape. She went to duck out from the position but he pressed his torso firmly against her breasts and pinned her arms above her head with one hand so she couldn't move.

"I could always be persuaded to refresh my memory." He whispered.

Parker felt bile rise in her throat. "You disgust me." She spat.

He laughed and placed his free hand on her hip. She tried to wriggle away, much to his amusement, but found she couldn't go anywhere. Parker was extremely scared. She'd never been so good in these positions. She couldn't handle scary men being all dominant. It had something to do with watching her father beat her mother all the time and being on the end of it herself. It was better just to do what they wanted but she was not going to cheat on John with Randy.

"Looks like you won't be seeing John again anytime soon then." He said letting her go and turning away.

He began to walk off, Ted and Cody following and Parker found herself feeling completely helpless. It was such a big arena they could have put John anywhere.

"Orton wait!" She yelled. He didn't stop. "Randy!"

He turned round with his eyebrows raised and began strolling back towards her. When he had her backed up against the wall again, although not holding her there this time, he smirked.

"Yes Parker, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"W-w-what will it take to refresh your memory?" She asked looking him in the eyes before flicking them to the ground.

She couldn't believe she was doing this but what other option did she have? Cody and Ted looked significantly amused as she stuttered out her question.

"That's easy." He muttered. "Kiss me."

Her eyes widened a little as she realized what he wanted her to do. Cody and Ted watched on interested as she played with the hem on her shirt trying to figure out what to do.

"I-I Can't."

Randy laughed a little to himself. "If you couldn't you would have left already."

Parker stared up at him wide eyed. She couldn't cheat on John. Not an option. But then what if it was the only way to get him back? She frowned and chewed on her bottom lip as she always did when she was nervous. It took her only a second to make her decision. She needed John. She'd just have to explain it to him and hope he forgave her.

She looked up to meet Randy's piercing gaze from his wild blue eyes. Her fear and anticipation showed clearly on her face.

"Alright."

The answer was so quiet if Randy had been any further away he wouldn't have heard it.

"Alright.." She said again a little louder as if she was reassuring herself.

That was all the conformation Randy needed. Smirking arrogantly he covered her lips with his.

Parker was pushed roughly up against the wall again and her eyes fluttered shut, Randy's hands rested on her hips and his large body held hers in place. As their lips touched butterflies released in Parker's stomach and began battering her insides. She was hoping for her sake it was just the thrill of kissing a new person after six months. She didn't want to be attracted to Randy Orton.

Orton's pelvis was pushed against hers and she could feel his semi-erection through her tight ring gear. Her arms were wrapped around his neck out of habit and she had to resist the urge to moan when he pulled on her bottom lip with his teeth. John was never that rough. He could be stylish…but he was more gentle. Very gentle actually. This was a different experience altogether. She knew what he was doing though. Randy Orton was trying to leave his mark. He was trying to bruise her bottom lip and leave her with a little reminder of their kiss. As he sucked away at her lip to make it swell she was more focused on stopping the moan that was threatening to break out slipping from her lips. She fought off the images of her running her hands down Randy's bare chest. No she wouldn't let him know she was enjoying this. Which she wasn't. Not mentally anyway. Mentally she hated it. Physically she loved it.

Eventually Randy seemed pleased enough and placed one last peck on her now swollen bottom lip. Her eyes fluttered open.

Randy Orton stared down at the dazed girl in front of him as her eyes gently opened. Oh she so enjoyed that. She looked up into his eyes as he smirked down at her.

"Like I told you before," He muttered, "I don't know, but if I had to take a guess…I'd check he's not stuck in the RAW locker room closet."

She scowled at him. "You bastard."

It just made his smirk wider. "Thank you love. That was most enjoyable. Now run along and explain to your little boyfriend why your lips all swollen why don't you."

Letting her go Randy laughed evilly and began to walk away with Cody and Ted. Parker glared after him.

"Asshole." She muttered to herself before turning and storming towards the RAW locker room.

When she burst into the locker room it was empty. She ran to the closet and unlocked it. A dazed John fell out. He was bleeding for the head quite profusely.

"John. Oh my god. John." Parker whispered kneeling next to him. "What the hell did they do to you?" She asked tears shinning in her eyes.

"I didn't start it Parker. I promise." He said obviously confused.

"I know. I know." She said stroking the hair out of his face, "I know John."

"Why is your lip so swollen?" He asked. His eyes were barely open but he had already surveyed his girlfriend for any damage.

"What?" She asked confused for a second. "Oh, that. That's not important right now, we need to get you to medical." She said helping him up and supporting most of his weight.

They stumbled haphazardly to medical which was luckily not very far from the locker room. Randy Orton was inside chatting to Chris Jericho who was having his shoulder checked over. He smirked as he saw Parker enter with John. The medical personnel checked him over making Parker move back a bit. She glared in Orton's direction. If looks could kill Randy Orton would be dead and buried a thousand times over.

"God Morrison what happened to you?" He asked arrogantly taunting the pair. "Nice lip by the way Parker."

"What is he saying about your lip?" Asked John his jaw clenched aggressively.

Parker realized that right now would not be the time to tell John anything. "I have no idea." She replied, kissing the soft spot just behind his ear.

He shivered. "I hope we can get out of here soon."

She smirked to herself as they checked John over. Chris and Randy left finding out Chris was fine.

"John I'm going to go and get a drink." She muttered watching them leave, "Don't go anywhere alright?"

He nodded absently and she swiftly walked out of the room. She first looked right then left but couldn't see Orton anywhere. It was as if he'd disappeared. She shrugged and walked towards catering which was to the right.

A hand snapped across her mouth and pulled her into a dark corner behind a few equipment crates. She looked up and it was Randy Orton with one puppet behind him, she assumed the other was holding her. Great.

"Tell your little boyfriend yet?" Randy asked smirking.

"Fuck you." She spat.

He smirked, "You can fuck me anytime."

"Ugh, you're vile."

"Do you want me to tell him? Because I will."

"Look asshole, I don't know what your problem is but John doesn't know anything and it's going to stay that way."

Randy laughed. "If you think I'm going to let you carry on running around with that idiot you're mistaken."

"You have no say in the matter."

"You'd be surprised…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"How's his head?" Randy asked ignoring the question.

She pulled out of Ted's grasp and stormed back into the medical room. Making her way to John she took his hand in hers.

"How do you feel?" Asked the doctor.

"Like I've been hit by a high speed truck."

"Good."

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Parker snapped.

Randy listened outside the door as Parker snapped at the doctor. The poor man had to spend ten minutes explaining it was actually good because it meant there was no nerve damage to get her to calm down.

He heard the doctor inform them that John couldn't do anything physically intense like training if he wanted to wrestle Friday. Randy smirked to himself as he got the doctors double meaning. No sex for them tonight. Satisfied Randy made his way back to the hotel with Cody and Ted. He wanted a good nights rest. They had a plane to catch tomorrow.

Parker was pissed and worn out by the time they got back to the hotel. She took a long, hot shower and came out in one of Johns shirts. John was already laying in bed, and in Parker's opinion, looking sexy as ever.

John turned his head when he heard her come in. "Why do you do this to me?" He groaned.

Parker felt a happy feeling rise inside her and she smiled at John slipping into bed and curling up next to him and laying her head on his chest.

"You know you never did tell me what happened with your lip." He said as he absentmindedly kissed the top of her head.

"I just bit it a bit hard is all."

John looked down sceptically. "Chewing on it again?" He asked.

"Well I was nervous when I was looking for you."

He grinned and kissed her injured lip. "Well thank you m'love."

'If only he knew what really happened.' Parker thought. 'He'd hardy be so happy about kissing my lip then.'

* * *

**So thoughts. Should I continue? Was it any good? I don't write in third person much :/. **

**Hope you enjoyed it anyway :).**

**REVIEW!  
**

**Much Love,**

**....  
**


	2. Dominant Nature

**Hey guys,**

**This chapters a little shorter but I just ended it where I felt it needed to end. Sorry. **

**So I hope you enjoy it. **

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers: emilyy and VolcomStoneBabe**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the WWE and I certainly don't own the superstars. Although I'd gladly give anyone a list of who I wouldn't mid taking off their hands :). **

**CLAIMER: My plot. My OC. No touchy my things. People get hurt when they touch my things.  
**

**Much Love,**

**Me :).**

**P.S. I apologize for any typos I double and triple check but one always seems to evade me :).  
**

* * *

Redefining Perfection

Chapter 2 - Dominant Nature

Parker woke with an impending sense of doom the next morning still curled up to Johns side. She didn't want to be bloody separated from him. Especially not with Randy Orton prowling about RAW. She looked up at Johns chiseled features and ran a hand down his cheek lovingly before leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Mmmm.." He mumbled. "I'm going to miss being woken up like that."

His eyelids cracked open a fraction. "Good morning beautiful."

She grinned and kissed his head. "How are you feeling?"

"Shit."

"Oh baby." She kissed his head wound before jumping up to begin getting ready. "We've got a planes to catch."

Randy watched the couple walk into the private WWE holding room at the airport. He scowled as Parker laughed at something John said and they took their seats next to Maria and Nick, only a little away from him.

"My, my, my, doesn't your hair just scream fuck me?" Maria asked looking at her best friends messy do.

"No." Parker said offended. "It does not scream 'fuck me'."

Maria laughed. "Whatever. Whatever."

"We all know your outfit screams fuck me though." She replied taking a shot at her red headed friend.

"Cold much?" Asked Maria.

"Yeah don't insult my girlfriend you RAW scum." Nick joked.

"Shut up you SmackDown bully."

"Or what Mrs Fuck Me Hair?"

"Well as least someone would want to fuck me."

"Hey, I'd fuck Nick." Maria cut in protecting her boyfriend.

"Yeah." Nick said sounding like a girl out of the movies.

"Whatever. Mr and Mrs Ziggles." Parker replied using John's nickname for Nick's ring name.

"If we're married then we must be fucking, no one would want to fuck you." Nick replied sticking his tongue out.

"I fucking wish I could fuck you." John mumbled in her ear ending the play-argument.

Parker turned grinning widely and kissed John on the cheek. "God I love you."

He smiled at her. The smile slipped off his face though as he saw Randy Orton watching her. Parker noticed something was up and followed Johns gaze. Her face fell as her eyes locked with those of Randy Orton, he smirked at her not even bothering to look away. John was still glaring in his direction.

"I don't want you alone while you're on RAW." John whispered.

"John don't be silly."

"No. I'm not being silly Parker. I see the way he looks at you." John scowled. "They don't call him 'The Viper' for nothing."

"John…"

"I mean it."

"Alright." She said kissing his jaw line before trailing her lips down his neck to make him either calm down or direct that passion into another form...like lust. "If that's what you want."

He looked down at the beautiful young woman in his arms. "I want you safe."

"Ladies and Gentlemen flight 246 to Dallas Texas now boarding." A voice crackled from a speaker in the corner.

Parker sighed. "That's me." She muttered.

John wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, pulling her onto his lap, as the other RAW superstars began to stand. "No don't go to RAW. They can't have you. You're mine."

She giggled. "John don't be an idiot. I have to get on the plane, now are you going to kiss me goodbye or do you need a written invitation?"

John pretended to think about it. "Well…"

"John don't make me go all physco-bitch on your annoying ass." She warned.

He smiled and kissed her lovingly and softly on the lips.

"No one wants to see that." Randy Orton spat.

The rest of the superstars in the room, who really weren't bothered because Melina and Batista were kissing passionately in front of everyone to say goodbye, rolled their eyes. They didn't care at goodbyes, that's just the way it is, but Randy, everyone could see he wanted Parker.

"How about you don't watch then?" Parker suggested continuing to place small kisses on Johns lips.

"You know I think.."

"Rest assured Orton, no one gives a shit what you think." She spat cutting him off.

John Cena cracked up in the background. Randy glared at Parker his nostrils flaring. No one disrespected him. He watched as she clambered off her boyfriend muttering a loving goodbye and skipped onto the plane with Melina who had finished kissing Dave.

Parker boarded the plane instantly feeling the separation as she shuffled down the isle to find her seat. She ended up next to Melina and Barbie.

"Separation sucks." She said as the plane took off.

Melina nodded in agreement.

"You two are pathetic." Barbie said. "You've only just left them."

"Your just jealous you don't have a smoking hot boyfriend to miss." Parker said sticking her tongue out.

"I miss Dave." Melina moaned.

"At least you had some amazing fucking hot bang-your-brains-out goodbye sex last night. I couldn't even do that because of Johns head." Parker moped.

"Oh yeah what happened there?" Asked Cena leaning over. Parker went a little red as she realized everyone must have heard that but she shook it off.

John got on with most of the superstars so they were all interested to know what happened.

"Orton happened." Parker said glaring, Randy smirked at her.

Once the plane had been in the air for about an hour Parker got up and shuffled down the isle towards the toilet wondering why the hell you have to shuffle on a plane and can't just fucking walk. Surely they could make the isles bigger or something. Randy Orton followed her unnoticed because he was sitting on the other side of the plane. Like he said before, no one disrespects him and Parker was about to learn that the hard way.

Parker finished her business and opened her toilet door only to be slammed back in with a hand covering her mouth. Randy glared down at the girl in front of him before locking the door. He was going to teach her a lesson.

"G-get away from me Orton." Parker stuttered, scared out of her mind.

He laughed quietly, "Or what?"

She gulped.

"No one disrespects me Parker, and you're about to learn why." He smirked evilly.

Her eyes widened and she tried to move around his massive body but that was made really hard by the small space she was stuck in. He laughed again as she struggled. Pushing on his massive frame.

"I'll fucking scream." She threatened.

He covered her mouth with his. There would be no fucking screaming here.

Parker tried to turn away from his kiss but he held her head forcefully in place and pushed his body against hers. She found herself trapped. Again.

'God I hope this won't be a fucking regular occurrence.' She thought.

Randy ran his hands down from her face and rested them on her hips. She could pull away from the kiss at least. She didn't.

The butterflies were attacking the inside of her stomach again and Parker found herself immobile. She couldn't back off. Her head was screaming at her to move her fucking head away from his and scream but her body was telling her that it would not move from his soft lips because he was so damn intoxicating.

Randy forced his tongue inside Parker's mouth and that's when she realized what was going on. In her head although she knew it was Randy and not John it hadn't really sunk in until then. Before Randy had been kissing her softly in a John like way and it had felt familiar. Now he was forcing himself upon her and she struggled again. Randy wouldn't let her mouth leave his and in her panic to escape she bit down on his tongue.

Randy ripped away from Parker holding his hand to his mouth furious. "You bitch." He spat.

"Bite me." She replied, fired up from the adrenaline that was still coursing through her body.

"I consider that an invitation for foreplay." Randy replied regaining his wits about him.

She made a disgusted look feeling physically sick. "Maybe I should teach you a rougher lesson." He grinned sadistically moving towards her.

"W-w-what are you going to do?" She stammered.

"I think we should join the mile high club don't you?" He asked.

The colour drained out of her face as he slid up to her. She thought she was starting to understand why he was called the viper as his hand ran up to the hem of her jeans. She pushed him off.

"Don't worry. It's always better rough." He growled. "I like a challenge."

His hand went to his belt. She wanted to scream but it felt like her voice had left her. Her heart hammered against her chest but none of that was bothering her. What bothered her, was their was a tiny part of her, that wanted to do Randy. A tiny part of her, wanted to know, what exactly was Randy 'The Viper' Orton like?

"Randy Melina's looking for her." Came a voice outside the door.

Randy growled and turned opening the door.

"If you tell anyone about this.." He threatened, "I'll make your life a living hell."

Parker was intimidated. She'd openly admit that, and there's no way she was going to call Randy's bluff. No way. She just nodded quickly before running back to her seat and sitting down, drained completely mentally and physically, her face had gone a deathly pale.

Randy smirked to himself as he watched Parker pretend flying made her nauseous. He was breaking her. Breaking down what little resolve she had. She'd be his soon enough.

Stepping off the plane an half an hour later Parker felt herself breathe a sigh of relief. Her phone rang as soon as the superstars stepped outside the airport and turned them on while waiting for the rental cars to be brought round. She slid it up leaning against a wall a little away from the rest of the group who were standing chatting happily enough in their little sets of friends waiting for the cars.

Her hands were shaking and she struggled to keep her voice steady as she greeted her boyfriend.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey.." Parker replied weakly.

"What's the matter?" He asked instantly.

"Nothing I-It's nothing."

"Parker don't lie to me. I may not be perfect but I like to think parts of me are pretty damn awesome. The worried boyfriend is one of those parts." He joked, although there was a serious tenor running through the sentence.

"Well, I-it's just…on the plane…" Parker looked up from fingering the hem of her shirt and biting her lip nervously as a shadow came over her blocking the sun. She was surrounded by Legacy.

Randy raised his eyebrows in a clear, 'You really wanna finish that sentence?' gesture. Cody and Ted cracked their knuckles. She gulped her eyes moving quickly to each man.

"You know what John…it's not important." She said into the phone.

"Anything that upsets my girlfriend is important Parker." John said in a serious tone.

'Damn it,' Parker found herself thinking 'Why does he have to care so much?'

"I..I just got a little sick is all." She muttered.

"Flying's never bothered you before." He said suspiciously.

"I never said it was the flying." She replied.

"So what was it?" He asked.

"I…I just missed you." She sighed.

"I miss you too. Listen I have to go my connection's boarding. Love you."

Randy viciously yanked her head up to stop her staring at the ground.

"I love you too." She replied staring straight into the eyes of Randy Orton.

Cody rather rudely snatched her phone and shut her phone for her.

"I know you do. Glad you've finally accepted that." Randy replied arrogantly.

She sharply twisted her face out of his grasp.

"I will never love you." She spat. "In fact I feel sick whenever I'm anywhere near you asshole."

Randy moved towards her putting his finger up to tell her something, his eyes wide, feeling livid, but she pushed it out of her face.

"I'm not a doll Orton. You can't fucking play with me." She warned before storming off towards the rest of the group.

RAW that night went down alright. Randy didn't speak to her. He didn't even go near her and to be honest…that scared her more than anything. Wondering when he was going to strike. She knew he would. Randy wouldn't take those comments and disrespect laying down. She just didn't know when. Out of fear she stayed locked up in her hotel room the rest of the week, attempting to figure it out.

The next week on RAW however didn't go down to smoothly. Parker had just finished having a shower and changing when she found herself being pulled back and slammed into the lockers the other side of the room. Hard.

It was Orton's little cronies of course. Who else would it be? Orton walked up to her glaring intensely.

"Let me make one thing straight about the way things work. Around here, I get what I want. I want you."

"Well you know what it is to want then." She replied frostily.

Ted and Cody pushed her forwards a little before slamming her back into the lockers again. She groaned on the impact. Who knew lockers were so fucking hard?

"I will have you. I want you. So I will get you." Randy said in a low voice, his face inches away from her own.

"Funny. You looked like you really wanted to beat John Cena for the WWE championship last week but that didn't happen did it?" She asked taking a stab at hurting him back.

It worked.

Randy's fist connected with her stomach and she doubled over, spots in her eyes. A punch from a woman she could handle. A punch from a man was an entirely different matter. Randy yanked her head up by her hair so she was looking at him.

"Oh make no mistake." He said gently running his other hand across her cheek. She tried to jerk away unsuccessfully. "I will get what I want."

He yanked her up straight, which made a whole knew pain blossom in her stomach where her body hadn't recovered from the impact and she groaned stumbling a little. He smirked.

"It wouldn't come to this if you would just give me what I want." He said disappointed.

"Never." She growled.

His lips attacked hers as she was slammed into the locker once more. Her back felt like it was on fire with pain. He forced his tongue into her mouth and stroked up and down her sides. Her arms were being held on either side of her as were her legs by Legacy. She couldn't wiggle away even a little because of the pain it caused in her stomach. His rough hands slipped beneath her shirt feeling course and dry on her soft skin. She tried to fight. He applied a little pressure to her sides and she buckled. The pain was to much. One good thing about that though, it meant her body wasn't responding to him.

"PARKER!" Came a voice from down the hall. "PARKER WHERE ARE YOU? JOHN AND DAVE JUST SHOWED UP!" Melina roared.

Her eyes snapped open. She tended to close them so she couldn't see what he was doing, but at the mention of John they opened. He showed up. He actually visited. She wanted to smile but now might not be the time.

Randy growled against her lips. "Until next time Parker."

"There won't be a next time." She spat as she walked out to meet her friend.

Although she had escaped by sheer luck from an awful situation, Parker still disgusted herself as she battled down the tiny piece of her that wanted that next time.

She was walking to meet her fabulous perfection. The boyfriend that treated her like an equal, with dignity and respect, let her make her own choices, and she was disgusted at how part of her wanted to be dominated. Bitterly she thought of he father. How it must have come from being dominated by him. That must be it. She just can't like Randy Orton's dominant nature. John was her perfection.

John. Not Randy Fucking Orton. John.

* * *

**So what did you think? Like? Dislike? Love? Hate?**

**Let me know :).**

**Much Love,**

**....  
**


End file.
